Therapy
by MonitaWolfie
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are seeing a psychologist. Will things go as planned?


**Hi, guys... So, this is my first fanfiction ever. I really hope that you guys like it! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Therapy<strong>

"So... Um... Last week I gave each of you a task. How did it go? Um... Yuuri, do you want to start?"

Yuuri blinks a few times before he pulls himself together and gets ready:

"Yeah sure... Um..."

Yuuri reveals a puppet from the back. It's a lion. He puts it on his hand and takes it in front of his face so Wolfram can't see his facial expression - only the lion, which is supposed to reflect Wolfram. With a bratty voice he starts:

"I WANT NEW CLOTHES! I WANT BEAR BEE PAINT! I WANT YUURI! I WANT TO PAINT HIM! I'M A PRINCE! I'M THE FIANCÉ! I'M SO PRETTY! I WANT TO SLEEP IN YOUR BED AND KICK YOU OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! I WANT..."

Before he can continue Wolfram has taken his own puppet, which is a bear bee, and smashes it into the other puppet so it hits Yuuri right in the face.

"Hey watch it!" the psychologist says and has risen a little from the chair.

"I do NOT sound like that! He's trying to humiliate me!" Wolfram says offended. He crosses his arms and legs. After rubbing his nose Yuuri tries to make the lion puppet cross its arms too like Wolfram but instead it looks like it has stomach ache.

The female psychologist pushes her glasses back on the nose and sighs.

"Wolfram will you try to continue?" she finally asks and takes her note book ready to proceed.

Wolfram takes the bear bee puppet very close to Yuuri's face and before the psychologist can stop it Wolfram starts:

"I AM SUCH A WIMPY KING! I DON'T WANNA HAVE A FIGHT! I'M TOO SCARRED! I CAN'T TAKE RESPONSABILLITY OF MY OWN ACTIONS! I DON'T WANT TO STUDY! I CAN'T BE WITH MY FIANCÉ! I WANT TO PLAY BASEBALL! I WANT CONRAD THE HALF BREED! I..."

"Wolfram that's enough! Please sit back down."

Without having noticed it Wolfram had risen. He falls back in the chair again. Yuuri looks very surprised. They both turn to look at the psychologist with waiting facial expressions.

The psychologist skims her pages.

"Okay, you both have an inner anger that needs to break out. That's why you both get so agitated when you're supposed to express the others way of behaviour. Now I want you to explain in one sentence what you feel the other does wrong. Wolfram you can start."

Wolfram is quiet. He thinks. It's difficult to tell _everything_ in only one sentence. After a short time he speaks: "He doesn't open himself to me." The psychologist nods and continues: "Yuuri?"

Yuuri has started to think of what Wolfram just said but blocks it and tries to complete a sentence. He speaks: "He wants too much of me..." Yuuri looks at Wolfram. "... too soon." He says in a lower voice.

The psychologist nods again and writes something down on her papers.

"Wolfram what do you think of what Yuuri just said?" the psychologist asks.

"Um... I don't think you can want too much too soon when we're talking about a king. I think a king should be able to handle certain things." Wolfram applies.

"And Yuuri what do you think of the sentence Wolfram said?" the psychologist asks looking at Yuuri this time.

"Well, um... The whole engaging thing is very scary to me. I'm only 17 and I feel pushed up between two big bear bees already if you know what I mean... And by the way I have to say that I don't agree with the thing that a king should be a pro the first day he's on... It's like baseball – you can't be the best from the beginning, right?" He leans back in the chair. Finally something he understands. It's good with comparisons.

"Are you seriously going to talk about baseball now? All I hear from you is baseball and baseball and baseball bats!" Wolfram has turned to face Yuuri with an angry face.

"Hey I can talk about other things!" Yuuri says and turns to face Wolfram as well.

"Like what?" Wolfram then asks impatiently. Yuuri becomes dumb. "See? I really want to know you but your mind is based on baseball!"

"You can just ask and I will probably answer you!" Yuuri says with a little too much power in his voice.

"Do you love me?" Wolfram crosses his arms again and looks at Yuuri with an arrogant face.

Again Yuuri becomes dumb. That was not what he had expected. How can he ask such a... seriously question?

"Were you not 'probably' going to answer me?" Wolfram challenges him.

Yuuri can feel his face become red: "N... Not for such a question! That question is out of the question! You can't give me that question! It's... Um... it's inappropriate."

"No it's not! She's a psychologist. She deals with things like this all the time." Wolfram says angrily and looks at the psychologist for support.

Silence. The psychologist has gotten a wrinkle between her eyebrows.

Wolfram looks shyly at Yuuri: "Do you love me?"

"I said that it was out of the question! Why do you never listen to me?"

"Why can't you just pull yourself together and answer the question?"

"Why can't you forget the question?"

"Why do you want me to forget it?"

"I think the prince should be quiet."

"Maybe the KING should be quiet?"

"If you're not quiet in three seconds it will be an order!"

"Was that not just an order? – Gosh you're such a wimp!"

"DON'T CALL ME A WIMP!"

"STOOOOOOP IT NOOOOOW!" the psychologist has risen and her pencil is broken. "I'VE HAD IT! FOR TWO MONTHS I HAVE SEEN YOU TWO EVERY SECOND DAY! YOU HAVE THIS FIGHT EVERY TIME! I TRY, I TRY – BUT YOU JUST CAN'T BE NICE TO EACH OTHER. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO EACH OTHER AND TAKE SOME TIME TOGETHER. TRY TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER!"

While the psychologist continues the boys have taken each other's hand. Their eyes are big as they stare at the hysterical psychologist jumping in the almost broken chair.

"We should get out..." Yuuri whispers to Wolfram.

"Just climb out of the room veeeery slowly. Don't look _it_ in the eyes." Wolfram whispers back.

Despite the fact that the psychologist jumps and yells the two boys climb out of the room while holding each other's hands.


End file.
